Simplemente te amo
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: Cuando Ho Seok es feliz, cuando Yoon Gi es feliz, cuando Bangtan son felices. One shot de Bangtansonyeondan. Yoonseok/Sope


Sintió como el corazón le latía fuertemente sin darle tregua alguna, cuando Yoon Gi se acercó a él con aquella mirada gatuna y una sonrisa ladina. Ho Seok dejó escapar un suspiro sonoro de su garganta, siempre habian sido cercanos, incluso ellos mismos habian comenzado a autodenominarse SOPE, lo que jamás imaginó Ho Seok fue lo que había ocurrido dos días atrás y lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

[B]F̤̈l̤̈ä̤s̤̈ḧ̤b̤̈ä̤c̤̈k̤̈

Ho Seok había querido ir a celebrar con los chicos el regreso a casa. La gira estaba siendo un éxito y la felicidad lo embargaba allá donde estubiese. Después de cenar con el Staff y los chicos, Ho Seok propuso ir a tomar un helado y unos tragos de Soju. Sin embargo, la gente empezó a poner como escusa el cansancio de la gira y comenzaron a marcharse uno a uno.

Él se sintió triste, con ganas de que aquello no terminara, solo quería un helado y unos tragos. Frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza al ver que los chicos también querian irse.

Acaso era el único que deseaba un poco de diversión?

Cuando al fin alzó el culo de aquella banqueta resignado y dispuesto a seguir a los demas a casa, una pálida y fria mano lo detuvo de golpe.

-Yo iré contigo-Yoon Gi le sonreía y le asentía con la cabeza-Hyung te acompañara.

-En serio?-los ojos del menor brillaron ante aquella propuesta y el pálido no pudo evitar sonreir de nuevo al ver el brillo y entusiasmo en su Dongsaeng.

-En serio-Yoon Gi estiró de su brazo y le tendió la mascarilla negra para ocultar su rostro y le colocó una gorra en la cabeza-iremos donde quieras.

-Gracias, Hyung-Ho Seok se despidió de los demás con un movimiento de mano y sonrió bajo la mascara. Al fin y al cabo, su Hyung no lo habia defraudado, para eso eran SOPE-te quiero-le dijo divertido al ver los ojos gatunos de su mayor.

-Yo también te quiero-contestó Yoon Gi con un tono serio y diferente a como se lo decía siempre.

Los dos caminaron en la oscuridad de la noche hasta llegar a un puesto de helados cerca del rio Han. Tras comprarse un cono de helado cada uno y cargar con varias botellas de soju en sus mochilas, se dirigieron a un lugar apartado y oscuro al borde del rio Han.

Los dos recordaron anecdotas de la gira, comieron sus helados y bebieron unas cuantas botellas de Soju juntos. Las horas no habian pasado para ellos, de hecho, no sabian ni en que hora se encontraban.

-Hey!- Min Yoon Gi alzó su grande y masculina mano y la acercó al rostro del menor-tienes helado de chocolate aquí-y frotó suavemente con el pulgar la mancha de helado en la comisura de sus labios- no se va-rió divertido.

Tras aquel pequeño acto que sonrojó al menor, el mayor acercó despacio su rostro hasta tocar la comisura de sus labios. En un acto extraño, lamió con delicadeza el helado y cerró los ojos esperando ser golpeado por el menor.

-Hyung-susurró sorprendido Ho Seok.

-No digas nada-el pálido abarcó el rostro de su Dongsaeng con sus largas manos y acortó la distancia entre ellos para besar suavemente sus labios-hace tiempo que queria probar tu sabor.

Ho Seok se dejo hacer algo confundido. Estaba bien aquello? Debia estarlo cuando sintio una extraña felicidad embargarle hasta el punto en que se atrevió a coger a su Hyung de la camiseta y atraerlo fuertemente contra él, haciendolo gemir en su boca.

Yoongi abrió los ojos sorpendido ante el acto del menor y gimió al sentir como lo apretaba en vez de alejalo y llamarlo enfermo o golpearlo sin piedad.

Los dos se besaron en silencio, langidamente, sin prisa, con amor. Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada cuando se separaron. Terminaron de beber la botella de Soju que les quedaba y se levantaron del suelo cogidos de la mano.

El silencio, la noche y la luna, eran testigos de lo que acababa de ocurrir allí. Cogieron un taxi hasta la casa y al llegar al salón, sin decir palabra alguna, volvieron a besarse.

Sus labios se juntaron suavemente, sin prisa. Los dos saboreaban el sabor del otro. Sentian el calor ajeno mientras abrian la boca y dejaban que el otro la invadiera. Un extremecimiento los recorrió a los dos cuando sus lenguas calientes chocaron, avisandoles que era real, que se estaban besando de verdad.

El ritmo lento y pausado, comenzó a perderse cuango Ho Seok no pudo evitar gemir suavemente contra la boca del mayor. Yoon Gi se separó despacio de él y tras regalarle una de sus maravillosas sonrisas y acariciar la mejilla del menor, le dio las buenas y se adentró en la habitación a dormir.

Ho Seok hizo lo mismo, los dos sonreian tontamente dentro de sus respectivas camas, dando las gracias a los demás por no haber ido esa noche a tomar un helado con ellos.

[B]F̤̈ï̤n̤̈ d̤̈ë̤l̤̈ f̤̈l̤̈ä̤s̤̈ḧ̤b̤̈ä̤c̤̈k̤̈

-Estas preparado?- preguntó el mayor al menor-es hora de decirles lo nuestro.

-Así es, Hyung-Ho Seok sintió la mano de Yoon Gi rodear la suya y apretarla suavemente-hagamoslo ya.

Los dos se adentraron en el salón llamando la atención de los demás con un sonoro carraspeo de garganta por parte del mayor.

-Tenemos algo que deciros-Suga alzó las manos enlazadas de ellos-Ho Seok y yo estamos juntos.

El silencio reinó completamente en la casa Bangtan, incluso la pareja llegó a asustarse al creer que iban a rechazarlos.

-Gané la apuesta-el lider estiró la mano indicandole a su manager Seiji, que le pagara el dinero.

-Que apuesta?- Suga frunció el ceño y miró a su ahora novio-puedes creer que tenian una apuesta?

-Eso significa que ya lo sabiais?-Ho Seok miró algo avergonzado a los demás.

-Nunca os habeis escondido mientras os declarabais vuestro amor-Tae se rio tapandose la boca.

-Espero que seais felices y para siempre-Seok Jin los abrazó y besó sus frentes.

-Sabes qué Ho Seok?- preguntó el pequeño Maknae-os querré de la misma forma que siempre.

-Sabes que Min Yoon Gi?- Ho Seok miró a su novio delante de todos y se acercó a él sonriendo-Simplemente... Te amo.

Y tras aquellas palabras, todos comenzaron a aplaudirles y a reir por la escena de amor que tanto habian esperado ver. Todos sabian el amor que se tenian ellos dos, todos habian decidido dejarlos solos unas noches atrás...


End file.
